


Bet

by OtakuBroMelody



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuBroMelody/pseuds/OtakuBroMelody
Summary: The "Aguila Squad™" is the most bastard group in PHCU, Philippine Cinematic University. Vicente Enriquez is a member of the triad squad, and he recently got his heart broken by a girl named Clara. The triad goes to a club to sooth their friend's heart. However, a stupid thought occurred to the mind of Goyo. "Alam ko na. Para hindi mo na maisip 'yang si Clara. Truth or dare tayo!" After a while of playing the game, they came into a dare for Vicente. "I dare you to make Joven fall in love with you!"





	1. Chapter 1

The hallways of the university is empty. Empty, but for the couple in it. A silent begging renosates the room.

“Sige na naman, Clara oh,” Vicente pleads, “Ilang buwan na kita nililigawan. Hindi mo pa rin ako sinasagot.”

“Vicente, gusto kita. Pero alam mo naman na ayaw ng magulang ko sa’yo.” Clara says sadly.

“Puwede namang pasikreto na lang…?”

Clara shakes her head. “I’m sorry, Vicente. Pero baka nga’y hindi tayo para sa isa’t isa.” She cups Vicente’s face and kisses his forehead. “Sana’y makahanap ka ng para sa’yo.”

She lets go of him and starts walking out of the university. Vicente isn’t able to do anything. His knees get weak as he kneels down on the floor. Shouting in anguish, he punches the floor. “Putangina!”

\-----

“Hay, nako. Iinom na lang natin ‘yan, pare.” Goyo puts an arm on his heartbroken best friend’s shoulder.

“Oo nga. Para makalimutan mo na ‘yang si Clara, ‘tol.” Julian agrees. “Ang dami-dami pa namang babae diyan na nagkakandarapa para sa’yo. ‘Sus, mabilis ka lang makakahanap ng iba.”

“Tangina niyo. Minahal ko kasi talaga si Clara.” Vicente frowns. “Siyam na buwan ko rin siyang sinuyo. Siyempre, may nararamdaman na kami para sa isa’t isa noon.”

Goyo sighed. “Alam namin. Ikaw lang naman loyal dito sa grupo namin. Tingnan mo ako, gago, babaero. Si Julian, gago lang. Wala kasing pumapatol sa kaniya.”

Julian hits his head. “Gago, bakit ako pinuntirya mo? Ayaw ko lang ng love life ngayon. Tangina mo.”

Vicente chuckles softly. “Alam niyo, masaya ako na naging kaibigan ko kayo. Kaya pagbibigyan ko kayo. Sige. Inom tayo ngayon. Punta tayo BGC.”

Cheers erupt from the brothers. They pull Vicente to his feet. “Halika na! Inuman na tayo!”

The triad get inside of the car and immediately goes to BGC.

\-----

The cars halts and parks. The trio gets out of the car with Goyo and Julian grinning. “Tugs, tugs, tugs.” Vicente laughs at his friends behavior. “Parang mga tanga ‘to.”

They go inside the building, hearing the loud music blasting through the atmosphere. As they go in, they walk towards the bar, asking the bartender for the hardest drink they’ve got.

“Libre niyo ‘to ah? Gago kayo. Biglaang nagyaya ng inuman.” Vicente takes a shot.

“Oo naman, bro. Biglaan ka rin kasing na-busted eh.” Julian laughs.

“Sige, ipaalala mo pa. Sisipain ko ‘yang bayag mo.” Vicente threatens.

“May bayag pa ba ‘yang si kuya?” Goyo laughs.

“Tarantado, kanina mo pa ako pinupuntirya.”

“Kapunti-puntirya ka raw kasi. Haha!” Vicente laughs.

Goyo suddenly thinks of an idea and grins. “Guys, truth or dare tayo para masaya,” he proposes. “From kuya Julian, tapos sa’kin, tapos kay Vicente. Tapos, kapag ayaw sabihin o gawin, iinom.”

“Okay, ako na naman pinuntirya. Truth ako.”

“May natitipuhan ka na ba?”

“Oo.”

“Huy, kuya, weh? Sino?” Goyo’s eyes widen.

“Ulol, wala dapat follow up question.”

The truth or dare went on for hours. Julian drank 10 shots, Goyo did every dare and answered every truth, and Vicente drank the most. Vicente, being the most drunk, answered the later truth and did the last dares. It was his turn again.

“Vicente, truth or dare?” Goyo grinned.

“DARE!” Vicente drunkenly shouts while raising the glass.

“Wasted na ‘tong si gago.” Julian laughs. 

“Kilala mo si Joven, ‘di ba?” Goyo states, still grinning.

Vicente nods.

“I dare you to make him fall in love with you.”

Vicente chokes on his drink. “Tangina?! ‘Yon?! Sobrang prude ng taong ‘yon! Nakabantay pa sa kaniya mga ex mo, gago!”

“Babayaran kita.” Goyo smirks.

Vicente leans with interest. “Now, you’re talking. Magkano, ‘tol. Lakihan mo. Matinding gawain ‘yan.”

“1,500 pesos, deal?”

“May time limit ba ‘yan?”

“Three months.”

“Deal.” They smirk and shake hands.


	2. Chapter Two

The next day is a hell to pay for Vicente. Hangover is wrecking his brain. He groans as he sits up carefully, slowly remembering the past events that happened. “Fuck,” he swore. He was dead drunk last night, he remembers. Being carried towards his condo, he remembers. Then, he remembers something else. A bet. A dare. Fuck. He is fucking fucked.

He looks around and sees his phone. Reaching out for it, he saw a ton of messages from the del Pilar brothers. “Tangina talaga.” He turns on his phone and scrolls through the messages. Pictures of him wasted is in the group chat. “Tangina nitong dalawa. Sarap bayagan ang mga puta.”

A specific message catches his eyes. “Vicente, my man. Tandaan mo ‘yung dare ah? Marami pa akong pang blackmail sa’yo. ;)” Vicente groans a lot louder.

“Paano ko naman mapapahulog ‘yong prude na ‘yon. Diyos ko, Lord!” He flops back down to his back on the bed. A tinge of a message shocks him. “Ay, puta! Kagulat naman ‘to,” he says, annoyed, as he grabs his phone again.

It was a message from his teacher in English.

“Good morning, Vicente. I would like to inform you that your grade has been getting progressively low. In other words, BAGSAK KA NA NAMAN. My goodness, Vicente. Take this class seriously. So, to give you another chance, I would like you to go to room 603 at one o’clock PM. I swear, Vicente, this is your last chance. Be there on time.”

Vicente bangs his head on the pillow. “Ano ba ‘yan?! Sunod-sunod kamalasan?” He turns his head and looks at the clock. His eyes widen greatly. “Putangina! Twelve na pala, gago!” Like a flash, he stands up and races to the bathroom while holding a towel. He takes a bath quickly and changes clothes, all the while looking at the clock.

“Tangina, tangina, tangina,” he chants. It was 12:30 already o’clock already. He runs out of his condo and goes to his school. He chooses to take the stairs and run to the room rather than to take the elevator, which was a stupid decision, honestly. He arrives at exactly one o’clock PM in the room 603, panting and sweating, obviously still having a hangover.

“SIR! Good afternoon, sir! Hi, sir!” Vicente shouts sluggishly, banging the door loudly at the same time. The teacher jolted on his seat.

“Diyos ko naman, Vicente! Umayos-ayos ka nga!” His teacher reprimanded. He fixes his demeanor, sighs, and then clears his throat. “Anyway, take a seat, mister Enriquez. I have something to discuss with you. Also, fix yourself. You look like you’ve been runover by a truck.”

Vicente nods. He takes out his hankerchief from his pocket and wipes his sweaty forehead. Gingerly, he takes a seat in front of the teacher.

“You’re not going to say hi to mister Hernando, mister Enriquez?” The teacher cocks an eyebrow, gesturing to the space next to him.

“Anong sinasabi mo, si-” Vicente cuts off his own sentence as he looks at the one next to him, and almost shouts in shock. “Puta! Nagulat ako sa’yo! Hindi ka kasi nagsasalita. Para kang halaman.”

Joven looks at him with a borderline disgust. “Good afternoon to you, too, sir Enriquez.” He looks at the teacher. “Sir, with all due respect, please tell me why he is here. As far as I know, I’m here for some extra credits, so what is he doing here?”

Vicente rolls his eyes. “Prude,” he comments, which Joven blatantly ignores.

“Okay. Both of yo, calm down. I’m going to explain.” The teacher looks stern. “Vicente, you are doing bad in class.” Vicente purses his lips at that while Joven snorts. “And Joven is doing great in class. So, I thought I should put those two together-”

The teacher is cut off by Joven standing up suddenly as he looks at the teacher with wide eyes. “No! No, no, no, no, no, no! Nopity, nope, nope, nope!” He shakes his head.

“Yes, you will tutor mister Enriquez, Joven.” The teacher looks at him pitifully.

“Are you serious, sir?” Joven sqeaks out.

Vicente rolls his eyes again. “Calm down, bambi. It ain’t the end of the world.” He is sitting on the chair like an overlord jackass.

“Easy for you to say!” Joven glares at Vicente, then looks at the teacher pleadingly. “Wala na po bang ibang puwedeng mag tutor sa kaniya? Bakit ako pa, sir?”

The teacher sighs and massages his temples. “I apologize greatly, Joven, but you’re the best in my class. Plus, you suddenly asked for an extra credit. So, I thought that if mister Enriquez will perform better in my class, then I will give you the extra credits.”

Joven huffs a puff of breath. “If it’s for the extra credit,” he says defeatedly and sits back down.

“And what do you have to say in all of this, mister Enriquez.” The teacher looks at him.

Vicente shrugs. “G lang ako, sir. Si Bambi lang naman ang may problema eh.”

The teacher claps his hands. “Good! I’m glad we can all get along. Pero pag-usapan niyo muna kung saan kayo magle-lesson.”

While they were all talking, Vicente already have a plan thought out. “Sa condo ko na lang, sir. Para komportable.”

His teacher nods. “Joven?”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever. I’ll be there every three PM sharp.”

“All right.” The teacher stands up. “The tutoring should start tomorrow, so stop stressing yourself, Joven.” Vicente snickers. “You can both go now.”

Jove n is the first to stand up and go out of the room, but not without bumping on Vicente’s shoulder. Vicente just rolls his eyes and gets out with a smirk. Goyo and Julian will like to hear about this.

When he gets out, he saw Joven staring at him. “Gwapo ba? Piktsuran mo na lang kaya?”

Joven rolls his eyes. “ Three to Six PM lang tutoring sessions natin. May pasok pa ako nang 6:30. Ayaw ko nang nale-late ako kaya dalian mo bukas.” That’s all that he says before he walks out on him.

Vicente snorts and looks at Joven go. His eyes slowly trail down to Joven’s butt. He whistles as Joven disappears. “That’s one nice ass. Feeling ko mag-eenjoy ako sa dare na ‘to ah.” He smirks and continues to go where the del Pilar brothers are at.

\-----

When he sees the del Pilar brothers, his grin grows. He calls out to them, “Bro!”

Their heads turn to his call simultaneously. “Yo, Vicente! Ang saya mo ata ngayon?” Goyo chuckles.

“May maganda akong balita sa dare mo, ‘tol.” Vicente smirks.

“Aba, mukhang may plano ka na ah. Ang bilis.” Julian laughs. “Share mo naman.”

“Kanina, pumunta ako kay sir McArthur.” Vicente starts.

“Na naman?” Goyo laughs. “Bobo mo talaga sa English, ‘tol.”

“Gago. Tumahimik ka nga. Nagkukwento ako rito eh.” Vicente smacks the nape of Goyo, which Goyo just laughs at. “Anyway, sabi ni sir, magpa tutor daw ako sa prude, so you know what that means?”

“Ohhh! Galing naman nito mag-isip.” Julian praises. “Saan kayo maglelecture?”

“Sa condo ko,” Vicente states proudly. The del Pilar brothers laugh and high fives Vicente.

“Galing naman. Ihahanda ko na 1,500 pesos ko,” Goyo says jokingly, “Mukhang mananalo ka na.”

“Talaga.” Vicente’s mind is already running wild about the ideas to seduce the prim and proper Joven. Clara is clearly out of his mind fast.

Vicente is excited to break the naive Joven’s heart like how his heart was broken by Clara.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The sun rises up, shining every corner of Vicente Enriquez’s room. While the light touches the room, his alarm clock rang loudly. It is already seven in the morning, and he has to go to school at eight. He groans loudly, pats the table by his side, searching for his phone. The phone almost fall of the table. Luckily, he is able to catch it.

Vicente stands up groggily, still half asleep. “Katamad namang pumasok,” he says in a rough morning voice. However, he then remembers something. A schedule to happen at exactly three in the afternoon. He smiles widely as he grabs his towel, heading towards the bathroom. His train of thoughts ran a hundred miles per hour, thinking of ways to make one Joven Hernando fall in love with him.

Limited knowledge can only be known from the characteristics of Joven. All Vicente knows is that he is too uptight. It is like the guys doesn’t ven know how to have fun. Vicente is curious. He is pretty sure that the prude has never even drank a sip of alcohol, much less go to some bar or some club.

Turning on the shower, his mind is filled with even more thoughts as he stepped into the rain. Thinking about it, he has never known anything about Joven aside from he is a prude. For once, Vicente is mystified. “Goyo’s exes,” he suddenly speaks out loud. Now, there was a connection. Remedios Nable Jose and Felicidad Aguonaldo is always seen with Joven. It’s rare to see them separated. There is also this tall dude lurking around Joven.

“Hala, puta. Baka taken na si Joven,” Vicente curses. He knows nothing about the guy, fuck. He has to ask Goyo about this. If his friend thinks that he will ruin a relationship just because of a bet, then he is clearly mistaken. Vicente doesn’t fucking want to get beaten up by a protective boyfriend, damn.

Why did Goyo even want Joven as the target? That asshole probably wants have some revenge from his exes. But why can’t it just be his exes directly? These questions flood Vicente’s mind, then he thinks of Remedios and Felicidad and swallows fearfully. Fuck. Now, he knows why. Those two separately are scary enough, but together, they are hauntingly terrifying when angered. He doesn’t want to deal with that.

Vicente turns off the shower and gets out of the bathroom. He looks at the clock hanging on the wall. “Hala, putangina! Male-late na pala ako,” he shouts in shock. In a hurry, Vicente picks out his clothes and puts them on. Grabbing his necessities quickly, he goes out of his condo, banging the door shut as he exits.

Quickly, he stops by a fast food chain and orders a small meal with some iced latte. He need to have something to keep his blood running and to keep his eyelids from closing in the subjects. After that, he goes straight to class. 

\----

“Okay, class,” the teacher says, “Class dismissed.” As soon as he said that, the bell rings throughout the school. Vicente stands up hastily. He needs to know whether Joven Hernando has a relationship or not. If he says that Joven Hernando does, in fact, have a relationship, then Vicente will not hesitate to kick Goyo’s manhood.

Stiffly fast walking towards the canteen, Vicente opens the doors, looks around and turns to go to their table. It looks like he is hunting for a prey, paranoid and distracted. Huffing, he stops in front of their table.

“Oh, Vicente, anong problema mo?” Goyo looks at him. “You look like shit, bro.”

“Goyo, I need you to answer one thing.” 

“Oh, ano ‘yun?”

“May boyfriend ba ‘yang si Joven?” Enteng shouts in a whisper.

Goyo furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “Anong pinagsasasabi mo riyan? Single ‘yon, tanga. Bakit mo naman natanong?”

“Eh, kasi naman laging may umaaligid sa kaniyang lalaki, diba? Napaisip lang ako kung taken na ba talaga ‘yon.” Vicente sighs in relief, sitting on the bench chair.

“Ano ka ba? ‘Di naman kita ipapahamak.” Goyo laughs. “Best friend niya ‘yon, tanga. Si Román. Nakakatakot, noh? Protective ‘yon kay Joven eh. Parang bodyguard. May nangyari ata kay Joven dati kaya nagkaganoon.”

That spikes up Vicente’s interest. “May nangyari? Ano?”

Goyo shrugs. “I don’t know, bro. Anyway, kain na nga tayo.”

“Wala ba si kuya Julian? Ang tagal niyang dumating ah?” Vicente looks around.

“Ah, sinabihan niya akong may project pa raw silang gagawin kaya hindi makakasabay.” Goyo starts to eat.

Vicente follows suit. They both talk and chat animatedly, taking their time before the bell rings. When it happens, they go back into their respective classrooms for their next lessons.

\-----

The last subject of the day ended fast. The teacher was late so the bell rings after thirty minutes. When Vicente exits their classroom, he almost jumps in shock when he saw Joven waiting. His eyes widen slightly before smirking smugly.

“Hi, babe, pinaghintay ba kita nang matagal?” Walking towards Joven, Vicente wraps an arm around his waist, winking flirtily. Joven just looks at him in disgust and shoves his arm off of his waist swiftly.

“Lead the way to your dorm, dickhead.” Joven rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. “I have no time to waste with your games, Enriquez.”

“Woah, chill ka nga lang.” Vicente raises his arms in defense. “Ang prude mo talaga. How do you live like this? Mag relax ka nga kahit sandali.” He snortles.

“Unlike you, I have more important things to do than to party, so excuse me.” 

“Okay, princess, no need to get defensive.” Vicente snorts. “Halika na nga? Dalhin na kita sa aking palasyo.”

“Finally.” 

Exiting the gates of their school, they start to walk towards Vicente’s condo unit. Vicente is doing small touches on Joven. Assisting him gently, holding his arm softly as he almost trips. Vicente cannot believe how much of a clumsy person Joven is. There has been five instances wherein Joven almost trips and Vicente has to hold him before he falls.

“That’s alright,” Vicente thinks, “I’m pretty sure he’ll fall in love more if I use those little things. Start softly, then end it with a bang.” He can’t help but to smirk at his thought. Joven looks at him weirdly.

“Ano na namang iniisip mo? Mukha kang manyak,” Joven comments, “Remove that expression off of your face please. It’s disturbing.”

“Ang gwapo naman nitong manyak na ‘to.”

“Ew.” Joven makes a face. “We’re already in front of your condo. Pasok na kaya tayo? Mukha tayong eng-eng dito.”

Vicente stifles a laugh and goes inside, holding the door open for Joven. Small things. Joven signs up on the tracking list of the guard and gives up his id to the guard. Holding Joven’s wrist gently and suddenly, Vicente leads him to the elevator and taps his card of the scanner. It was quiet on the way up, but Vicente kept holding Joven’s wrist without the said person realizing.

While going out of the elevator, Vicente is still holding Joven’s wrist, leading him to his unit. Vicente only lets go when they are already inside. Joven’s wrist suddenly feels cold, so he touches it subconsciously. He is thrown off guard.

“L-let’s…” Joven clears his throat. “Let’s start?”

“Okay ka lang ba?” Vicente asks, “Gusto mo ng tubig?”

Joven shakes his head. “No. No, I’m fine. Thank you for the offer. Start na tayo. Where should we stay?”

Vicente looks around and points. “There’s a study table right there. Diyan na lang tayo.” Joven nods and walks towards it, getting the chair and sits on it gracefully.

“Prim and proper talaga.” Vicente chuckles softly, sitting next to Joven on the same chair. “Saan tayo magsisimula, tutor?” Wrapping an arm around Joven, Vicente moves closer looking at the notes, purposely making their faces near. It was obvious that Joven is getting flustered. 

That’s Vicente’s goal.

The tutoring session starts off normal as to what happens in normal tutoring lessons. However, it does have some subtle touches. Fortunately for Vicente, Joven doesn’t seem to notice or mind. He decides to take it slow. It’s just the second day of the three month time limit after all. 

There is no need to speed things up.

“That’s all for today, Enriquez.” Joven utters softly. “Did you understand anything, though?”

Vicente just nods. “You’re good at teaching.” It is true. Joven’s voice, when teaching, turns soft and gentle. It is like a mother reading a bedtime story. He can also explain things in a complex but understandable manner. 

Joven’s cheeks softly reddens. “Oh… thank you.” He swallows the lump blocking his throat. “I should go now. My klase pa ako.” He stands up suddenly.

“Hatid na kita.” Vicente also stands up, putting his key card in his pocket.

“No need. I can do this.” 

“I insist. Kailangan mo rin ako para roon sa guard.” Vicente pushes.

“Oh, right…” Joven nods. “Let’s go, then.”

They exit the condo unit with Vicente holding Joven’s wrist once again. He leads Joven to the ground floor and opens the door for him again once Joven gets his ID from the guard.

“Goodbye.” Joven speaks softly.

“Goodbye,” Vicente responds, “Ingat ka.”

And Joven is out of the door. Vicente smirks as he leaves. He feels a great sense of success as he goes back into his condo unit. 

“1,500 pesos, here I come.”


End file.
